dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Innocent Sorrow
Innocent Sorrow is the first opening of the D.Gray-Man anime series, performed by the Japanese rock band Abingdon Boys School from Episode 1 to Episode 26. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English Pain flows through the wounds of my broken heart, in the dark The feelings connect to the moment that we were together, dissolve Having a nightmare with an unawakened passion, I can't hear the voice that comes in the end Don't cry, when I held you so much that you might break You shivered, oh... Touch me softly with your raised palms, show me I searched for an unfaded miracle named "you" Touch me harder with your palms, Ever and never end. |-| English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) Flooding into the wound in my heart comes pain in the dark That feeling of being connected as we came together melts away In the delirium of my unrelenting fever, I can’t even hear the final voice Don’t cry! When I held you tight, you were trembling Gently, hold my raised hand Surely, I’ve been searching for the everlasting miracle that is you Firmly, lay your hand upon me Ever and never end You set me free so far away |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark kasane aeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita Oh... sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete Ever and never end |-|Kanji= Kanji 裂けた胸の傷口に　溢れ流れる　PAIN　In the dark 重ね逢えた瞬間の　繋がる想い　融かして 醒めない熱に魘されて　最後の声も聴こえない Don't cry　壊れそうなほど抱きしめたら 君が震えていた　Oh… そっと　翳す掌に触れてみせて きっと　探していたんだ色褪せない　君という名の奇跡を もっと　強く掌で僕に触れて Ever and never end Lyrics (Full) English= English Pain flows through the wounds of my broken heart, in the dark The feelings connect to the moment that we were together, dissolve Having a nightmare with an unawakened passion, I can't hear the voice that comes in the end Don't cry, when I held you so much that you might break You shivered, oh... Touch me softly with your raised palms, show me, never... until the end Like falling sand, my fleeting wishes are close to the light My undrying tears are imbued with vestiges of you, closed away A prayer pierces deeply into the gaps between my fingers Don't cry, how many times did you save me from endless pain and sadness? Oh... Touch me harder with your palms, show me, ever and never end You drift so far away With my cut up wings of life, I long for the day that I'll be reborn Don't cry, when I held you so much that you might break You shivered, oh... Touch me softly with your raised palms, show me I searched for an unfaded miracle named "you" Touch me harder with your palms, Ever and never end. |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark kasane aeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita Oh... sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete Never... Until the end kobore ochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai wo Close to the light tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru Don't cry hatenai itami to kanashimi kara kimi wo sukueta darou Oh... motto tsuyoku tenohira ni furete misete Ever and never end tokihanatsu So far away kizamu inochi no tsubasa de umarekawaru toki wo machikogarete Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita Oh... sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete Ever and never end |-|Kanji= Kanji 裂けた胸の傷口に　溢れ流れる　PAIN　In the dark 重ね逢えた瞬間の　繋がる想い　融かして 醒めない熱に魘されて　最後の声も聴こえない Don't cry　壊れそうなほど抱きしめたら 君が震えていた　Oh… そっと　翳す掌に触れてみせて　Never… Until the end 零れ堕ちる砂のように　儚い願いを　Close to the light 閉じた君の面影に　涸れない涙　滲んで ほどいた指の隙間から　祈りが深く突き刺さる どのくらい　果てない痛みと悲しみから 君を救えただろう　Oh… もっと　強く掌に触れてみせて　Ever and never end 解き放つ　So far away 刻む命の翼で　生まれ変わる来世(とき)　を　待ち焦がれて Don't cry　壊れそうなほど抱きしめたら 君が震えていた　Oh… そっと　翳す掌に触れてみせて きっと　探していたんだ色褪せない　君という名の奇跡を もっと　強く掌で僕に触れて Ever and never end Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Opening Themes